


Asshole Father Anonymous

by awesome_goddess_of_mischief



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Adopted Loki, Adoption, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, BAMF Phil Coulson, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Child Abuse, Counselor Coulson, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Past Child Abuse, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_goddess_of_mischief/pseuds/awesome_goddess_of_mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four friends, one girl, one idiot, and one little brother...</p><p>A group of friends bond together because they have issues.<br/>Then there is a new kid, who looks a lot like they once did.</p><p>Loki is being abused, and the crew with the asshole fathers will not just let that slide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing AFA

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is a good thing  
> Let me know if you like it
> 
> ALSO  
> BE WARNED FOR TRIGGERS  
> please be careful my lovelies

Four teenagers were sitting on the edge of the school's roof. Their legs dangling over the edge while chatting with each other and watching the other students down on the ground.  
At first sight, one would never guess they were friends. They looked completely different, and they were. But it worked, somehow.

On the far left was a boy with brown curls and glasses, he was curled up on himself a little, and smiling shyly at the jokes the others made. Sometimes he made a soft comment that would make the others roar with laughter. His name was Bruce Banner.  
And he had an asshole father. It had been two years now since his father killed his mother. And the teenager was still trying to cope, living with his aunt and uncle, but his friends helped.

 

Next to him was a boy with brown messy hair and a smug grin, he was telling funny stories to make his friends laugh, and flirt with his boyfriend. The stories were mostly about things he did while drunk before meeting his friends. He was filthy rich and his name was Anthony Edward Stark.  
And he had an asshole father. His father rarily talked to him. And when he did, it was to tell him what a failure he was, and what a mistake. He avoided his father now, and his friends helped him see the words weren't true.

 

On the brunette's left was his boyfriend. Broad shoulders, a warm smile, and blond hair always perfectly combed. He blushed whenever Tony made a flirting remark, and made sure no one did anything to get them into trouble. Unless it was fun of course. He wasn't a boyscout, even though his boyfriend insisted he must be. His name was Steven Grant Rogers.  
And he had an asshole father. Although not as bad as his friends by far, that's what he always said. His father had left when Steve was just a kid. Now his mother had to work two jobs to pay the bills, and Steve made sure to help wherever he could. His friends help him as much as they can. Or, as much as Steve will accept. He doesn't want to become a charity case.

 

Finally on the far left, was another blond. A guy with muscular arms and a bow slung over his shoulder. He grinned at the jokes, made crude comments to try and make Steve blush, and threw everything within hand reach against Tony's head. His name was Clinton Francis Barton.  
And he had an asshole father. His father was in jail. But the skin on Clint his arms and back still wore the evidence of his youth.  
After his father was arrested, he and his mother lived a pretty peaceful life. Only the boy thought he needed physical pain whenever he made a mistake. The perfectly straight lines on his wrists were evidence of that. Luckily he got his friends, and help. And just last month they celebrated a year cutting free. It was a huge party, courtesy of Tony as usual.

 

The four friends met two years ago.  
Tony and Bruce got paired together with science. Since both were geniuses, they got four patents and two dozen working contracts out of the project. Bruce got into school with an academic scholarship, and Tony decided they were to become friends now. Issues be dammed.

Steve was the first one to go to the school councilor. Originally he went to Coulson to switch scholarships. He went from sport to art. He was good at sports, but he didn't like it as much as art. So as soon as a spot was free for him, he switched. Phil quickly figured out there were some minor issues at home, and wrote him down for a weekly meeting.  
While waiting for one of those meetings to start, Steve met Clint. Clint was at school with a scholarship for his archery. But he was at the councilor at order of the director of the school, Fury.  
Clint had gotten into trouble so many times, he was forced to meet with Phil twice a week. So once a week he talked to Steve in the hall before the office, they quickly became friends.

 

It was Natasha who brought the four together, she was the adopted daughter of the principal. After one abusive home after the other, she ended up with him. It worked out.  
And she also had weekly meetings with Coulson.  
She knew Banner from Maths class and, through her, the four met. Eventually that lead to both Stark and Banner getting meetings with Phil as well, making his schedule rather full.

Now they all had one day a week to talk to Phil, and the invitation to walk in whenever they needed a safe place to vent. Natasha was dating Clint, Steve was dating Tony, and Bruce had full control of his anger issues.

The four guys were sitting on the roof as they did every Monday, cherishing the moment before another week to fight through. Natasha appeared beside Clint, scaring the shit out of Tony.

"You know, normal people actually _make a sound_ when they walk." He whined annoyed, then ducked to avoid being hit with a shoe.

His reply was cut short by Bruce pointing down at the ground below. "Guys, look." He mumbled while pointing to two figures walking through the gates.

The others almost groaned.  
Thor.

Thor was a blond football jock, with less braincells than a goldfish. He and Steve used to hang out when they still both played the same sport. And even though Steve didn't actually like Thor, he was too kind to tell him that. Besides, Thor was so clueless he didn't notice the hints everyone dropped.

It wasn't his lack of intelligence perse, but more the way he moved and talked. You see, Thor was really big. A tall guy with broad shoulders and an equally big voice. Over all, whenever he talked it brought back bad memories from everyone around. And when he forgot to watch his words, he sometimes triggered panic attacks with the others.

 

Two months ago, his little brother came to school as well. Horrible grades and absolutely not athletic, it was obvious the younger Odinson got in on money alone. He always drove to school with Thor, walked on the school grounds together, and then they parted ways. Thor would come bother them, and the small kid would disappear.

Only this time it was different. Bruce pointed just as Thor stopped walking and turned around to his brother. The younger one, his name was something with an L... Liam? Lary?, he shrunk in on himself and kept his eyes firmly down on the floor.

Thor was looking pissed off and started talking. Luckily they had their own spy. Bruce and Tony had developed hearing aids for Clint that could pick up sounds very far away. So they kept silent while Clint listened to what Thor was saying...

"...disgusting. It's all your fault Loki. You're only trouble, father never should have taken you in. Useless, and now you're ruining my weekend. You can walk home. I don't want to see your worthless face again today."

  
As soon as Thor finished his rant, he turned around and walked towards the college building. Everyone knew he was coming their way. But they were watching Loki far down. The raven haired boy was still standing in exactly the same position.  
Bruce saw him tug his bag closer to himself. And the squad watched the boy hurry away a few minutes later.  
As Clint told the others what he heard, Thor could be heard walking up the stairs noisily. It was already making Clint and Bruce nervous.

The door flew open and almost all of them flinched. "My friends, I have grievous news!" His booming voice was horrible to listen to for the damaged teenagers. "I cannot go to the festival this weekend. My brother got us both grounded with his horrible ways and his filthy lies."

Ah... Thor again with how his brother always lied. Apparently no one should believe anything the young student said.

"What did he do?" Steve asked more out of curiosity than politeness.

"I do not know. But father said-"

"Hang on." Tony immediately interfered. "You don't know what's wrong, you're just believing your father, and haven't even given Loki a chance to speak?"

Thor looked insulted and sounded like it as well. "Stark, mind your words. My father is an honourable man. And I shall not have you insult him as such. His word is truth."

Oh and how that fell wrong. Clint stumbled to his feet and ran off, followed by Natasha who sent Thor a deadly glare at her way inside. Bruce followed later, stuttering some apology before speeding away.

  
Telling a group of people abused by their fathers that father's words were always the truth... Not a good idea.  
Steve got up, and gave Tony a hand, helping him up as well. With only a few disappointed glares they left a confused Thor behind.

  
They had their demons to fight.


	2. The shadow meets the edge of light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce heads to the library. But there are more than just books present...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must honestly admit, from all the chapters I have written so far, this is not my favourite.  
> I couldn't get the ending to work.  
> So I will probably post chapter three soon to cover that up.
> 
> I hope you like it, enjoy, and as always; be aware of your own triggers!

_Bruce followed later, stuttering some apology before speeding away._

 

Bruce had fled to the library as soon as he could. At this period in the year, right after the first exams, it was deserted there. It was safe, calm, quiet.  
And there seemed to be no one else. Perfect.

The brunette sat down on a chair in the corner between two bookshelves and curled up, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart. The combination of someone big and imposing, yelling, and defending a father... it didn't work out for him.  
As he slowly calmed down and the blood stopped rushing through his head, he could hear someone else.

Shit.

It took him a moment to realise the sounds he heard were soft pants and muffled sobs. Someone else was hiding here distressed. But it didn't sound like Clint. Besides, the archer would probably be in the range to calm down.

Curious and a little worried, Bruce got out of his chair and slowly walked towards the sound. He stuck his head carefully around another bookcase, and there it was...  
A small figure was curled up in a corner, shivering slightly and obviously trying to keep silent. Bruce recognised the guy immediately, Loki. Was this what Thor's words had done to the kid?

 

 

He could feel anger coursing through his veins but carefully pushed it back down, now was not the time. He had to check Loki's state first.  
Making sure his footsteps were audible, he walked over and sat down beside the black haired boy. "Hello." He said softly, after a moment of tense silence.

Loki curled up even tenser, his breathing sounding heavy and distressed. "P-Please... Do-Don't... I... I don't ha-have any m-money." He stuttered barely audible.

 

It was the first thing Bruce had heard him say, and it was a plead not to hurt him. This was definitely not good. Something was very wrong. The signs were there, and all of them feared something was going on with Loki. Maybe it was time they tried finding out what.

"I won't hurt you. And I don't want your money." Bruce said softly. "I just want to help. Thor said some mean stuff back there-"

Loki quickly shook his head. "I don't need your help." He whispered softly and raised his head just a little to show red puffy eyes and a pale face. What shocked Bruce most however, was the large bruise on his right eye.

Apparently his shock was visible on his face, because Loki quickly grabbed his sunglasses and put them on. "Just leave me a-alone." He whispered as he looked away.

"Who did that?" Bruce asked a little tense. Someone didn't just get a blue eye.

Loki just froze. "No one... I walked against a door." He whispered.

And that answer made Bruce's heart clench. Because it was exactly what he had told teachers a thousand times. Walked against a door, fell down the stairs, had a bicycle accident... While in reality they were hands, fists, feet, knees, and every tool within reach.

Bruce rested a soft hand on Loki's shoulder and squeezed gently. "You don't have to lie to me." He whispered calmly before pulling his hand back and slowly rolling up his sleeve. That got Loki's attention, Bruce saw him glancing carefully his way behind the sunglasses. When he held his arm in the light, Loki could see the cigarette burns, the cuts from glass bottles, the over all scars, and the green eyes widened in shock.

"Y-you..." He gasped and looked up at Bruce. Suddenly he rolled up one of his own sleeves, just partly. The sight caused Bruce to swallow thickly.

The arm was first of all, very very skinny. Then there was an angry red, marking the pale skin. Rather fresh scratches were framed by dark bruises. They were obviously untreated and a few of them already looked too red and swollen. Underneath them were thin scars, Bruce recognised those all too well from Clint's arms.

Loki was looking at his own arm with hollow eyes. "I don't have cigarette burns. He doesn't smoke." Was all he whispered.

It made Bruce a little nauseas, the defeat in the other boy's voice. The surrender, the emptiness. He needed help. Right now.

 

"Loki, who?" Bruce asked as he rolled his own sleeve back down. He had a good idea as to who, but please... Let it be someone else... Not...

"My father."

Damn.

"Although... He isn't my father." Loki whispered with pain lacing his voice.

At Bruce's confused face he continued. "I'm adopted. Thor's not my brother." He explained as he took his sunglasses off again, they were probably agitating his bruise.

Bruce looked surprised for only a moment, that actually made a shockingly amount of sense. "That's not an excuse. He can't do this Loki." Adopted or not, everyone deserved a safe home. Bruce had learnt that now.

Loki just weakly shook his head. "He can. He gives me a roof over my head, he feeds me, he pays for a school I do not deserve, he clothes me. And all I have to pay is some... Anger release. It is better than being homeless." He whispered in a tone that suggested he was only trying to convince himself.

 

Bruce closed his eyes briefly, it became harder and harder to contain the anger. "Bullshit." He muttered. "There's always another way." His eyes flew open when Loki let out a humourless dark laugh.

"There isn't. Who would want someone like me as their kid? And now I'm eighteen, I have nowhere to go. And I should be grateful for what I have. Thor was right, I cannot do a sport, and my grades..." He looked even more tense at that. "My grades are horrible. Without f-father his s-support I couldn't get a d-degree." The shaking had returned, worse than before, and Loki curled up in himself even tighter.

Bruce had been listening in shock. He recognised Loki's way of thinking all too well, thinking there was no way out. But now he knew, there were solutions.

But this was way out of Bruce's depth, it had been just five years since he got out himself, and that was with the help of the police.  
There was only one solution... Phil.

"There is someone who can help. He is still helping me and my friends, he can never tell anyone anything without your permission. He is safe." Bruce said softly. "I can introduce you right now if you want?" He suggested as he rested his hand on Loki's shoulder once more.

It stayed silent for a very long time. But Bruce waited patiently, until...  
"Y-yes please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this new chapter.  
> Hint for the next one... introducing... Counselor Coulson!!
> 
> Ps. I love your comments :)


	3. The school councillor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the school councillor, will he be able to help Loki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait,  
> But here it is at last  
> Chapter 3
> 
> My favourite chapter in some ways, and the most angsty one so far, will be the next one. And I promise I won't wait as long with posting it.

_"There is someone who can help. He is still helping me and my friends, he can never tell anyone anything without your permission. He is safe." Bruce said softly. "I can introduce you right now if you want?"_

A little while later Bruce knocked on Phil's office door. And only a second later a calm voice could be heard. "The door is open, come in."

With a small encouraging smile towards Loki, Bruce opened the door and walked in. The younger student stalled slightly as he slowly closed the door behind him, before carefully glancing up at the suited man behind the desk. His posture was still the same as always, curled in on himself, clutching his bag tight, and keeping his eyes as far down as possible behind his sunglasses.

Phil Coulson was a very observant man, which made him very good at his work. He looked from a slightly distressed and worried Bruce, to an unknown student who screamed issues.

It was obvious the thin boy didn't like having attention drawn to him, and therefore Phil turned to Bruce first. "How may I help you Bruce?" He asked in his every calm voice as he motioned for both boys to have a seat.

"Well, ehm, we need your help. Or actually, Loki needs your help. Like you helped us." The brunette answered. An intelligent boy, that Banner. With that last scentence he made sure Phil knew exactly what was going on, without straight up saying it. Informing, without creating an awkward environment.

Phil just nodded in understanding and looked at Loki. "Loki, my name is Phil Coulson. You may just call me Phil. I want you to know that everything you say within these walls, stays here. Your secrets will never be shared without your permission. Now, I believe mister Banner has classes to attend..." Phil glanced at Bruce with mocking stern eyes. "How about we have some tea and talk a little?"

Loki nodded ever so softly, that didn't sound too bad. Normally he would have kept quiet and hidden away, but he was just so tired. He couldn't do this anymore. Maybe... Maybe if Odin got angry and kicked him out, he would be able to get a job and a place of his own...

Bruce nodded and told Loki to come by after classes to say hi. Which was basically stating he wanted to know how things went. Then the brunette left and Phil grabbed two cups, putting them on the desk before turning the water boiler on. Once the tea was ready, and Loki was holding the cup between thin hands, he did feel calmer than ever before on the school grounds.

It was then that Coulson spoke up. "Would you take your sunglasses off?" He asked with a tone that stated it was a request, not an order.

Loki carefully nodded before taking the glasses off and subconsciously trying to seem even smaller. He let his long hair fall half before his face, hiding the bruise and carefully keeping his eyes down.

Phil stayed silent for a long moment. He had expected the view, but that didn't mean he liked it. It never got easier to find out a student was being abused in some way. And in this case it seemed to be both physical and mental. Damn whoever did this. "Loki, could you tell me how that happened?" He asked softly.

The student took a sip of his tea before putting the cup down, hands shaking. He didn't answer until his arms were firmly wrapped around his own chest. "I- I got home late. So I was pu-punished." He stuttered softly, terrified.

The first thing Phil noticed was the terror in the boy's voice as soon as he spoke. But the second thing was the way he told the story. He didn't say someone hit him, probably a fater figure, because of disobedience. He specifically told the story as if he was to blame. So definitely mental abuse. "Do you think coming home late justifies getting a blue eye?" Phil asked calmly, not judging or expecting a certain answer, just patiently waiting for what Loki would say.

It was difficult answering for the kid. He had no idea. Was it justified? It seemed like it. Although Thor often got home too late from parties, and he was never hit. While, when Loki got home ten minutes too late, out of breath because he had ran all the way, he was sent to his room without dinner after receiving a few slaps.

The only reason he got late was because Thor had sneaked out of school to go see a movie with his wrestling buddies, forgetting he was suppose to give Loki a ride home. It was okay, it happened more often, but he couldn't run as fast as usual with his ankles both sprained. So was it justified? He truly was late, and so he had disobeyed.

"It does. For me." He eventually answered. He had no worth after all, so a few punches in trade for a house, clothes, and college, was nothing.

Phil didn't look pitying, he just looked thoughtful. "You are Thor his younger brother?" He asked to get the picture in his mind fitting somehow.

Loki carefully shook his head. "No, I'm a-adopted. We live in the same house, but we're not b-brothers." The student explained softly. He sounded defeated again, like in the library, empty and tired.

But this made the pieces fit together. The son by blood was treated like gold, got whatever he wanted, and the younger adopted child was abused. "The one who executes the punishments, does he live there as well?" The question made sure Loki wouldn't have to give a name while still letting him know if his home situation was safe or not.

There was a tiny nod while Loki's hands clenched into fists.

Phil had an idea, it was obviously hard to talk for this boy, it was probably beaten out of him. But there were other ways to find out what was happening exactly. "Alright, I am going to give you an assignment for today. Then I want you to come see me again tomorrow, and we will discuss it." He suggested and continued after receiving another small nod. "I want you to write a short essay, about your day. Write down as much detail from waking up to falling asleep, describe environments, situations, and try to write down how you feel at each turn of events. Is that something you could do?" Coulson asked calmly.

Loki nodded softly. "I can t-try." He added in a whisper. Phil smiled a little. "Then that's settled, I know I said we should meet tomorrow, but how about you write your essay about tomorrow, and we will meet the day after. You can just drop by whenever you have time."

 

After both saying goodbye, Loki left, feeling a small spark of hope somewhere deep within his heart. It refused to be pushed away, burning steadily and warmly.

Someone offered to help him. Maybe, just maybe, things would become a little better. Just a little. He didn't expect much, but if only he wasn't sent to his room without dinner as often, he would like that. Not that it mattered what he liked, he would accept whatever he got.

 

As he walked through the halls towards his class that would start in fifteen minutes, he saw Bruce and his friends. He almost said hello, but then he saw Thor, so he quickly turned his gaze to the floor, clutched his bag close, and walked past as quietly as possible.

"Loki, wait up." Dammit.

Thor was running after him, quickly catching up. Making sure to keep his eyes down Loki turned to Thor. "I'm sorry." He whispered in advance, he probably did something bad again.

"There is no need to apologise brother, I should be the one saying sorry. I should not have said the things I did. I do not know what has happened, and yet I judge you like I do. Please forgive me my harsh words?"

He was apologising? That wasn't how things went... So Loki just blankly nodded, more in shock that in forgiveness.

"Thank you brother, I shall see you after classes to ride you home!" Thor boomed before leaving again. That was odd. But when Loki looked up a little, he could see Bruce looking at him. His friends glanced his way as well, and they all smiled softly. It made Loki confused. People didn't smile at him. He quickly turned around and continued walking towards his class, this situation was just too weird. Besides, he had an essay to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :) please leave a comment below to show your support, and feedback is always welcome :*


	4. A day in my life - By Loki Laufeyson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The essay Phil asked Loki to write, a day in the life of Loki Laufeyson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter since I posted late last time.  
> This is my favourite chapter so far. Which means, a lot of angst XD  
> Have fun!!  
> And be careful!! This is a dark chapter!  
> Trigger warnings for Self-Harm

__________________________________________________________________

This essay is about a day in my life.  
The assignment was formed by mister P.J. Coulson, and given a one day time span.  
Written by Loki Laufeyson, at 2nd of November, 2015.

6:15 - the alarm goes off.  
I wake up and quickly get showered. I always shower quickly so I leave enough hot water for the others.  
My room is in the basement, so I don't have a window. I don't really like sleeping in the basement, it's always cold and damp. And the light switch is upstairs so I cannot control the light myself. That sucks when I am being locked up when grounded.  
The walls are pretty bare, and my bed isn't always comfortable. Sometimes I have bruises or muscle aches and then I can't really sleep well. Like this night, my side still throbs a little, so I haven't really slept much.

6:45 - making breakfast  
I make breakfast for everyone because I have the most time in the morning. So I bake bacon and eggs for father, eggs and toast for mother, bacon and eggs and toast for Thor, and I just eat whatever is left over. I'm not hungry in the morning. The kitchen is nice and bright, it's very big, but I have to make sure everything is clean after I use it. At seven everyone gets out of bed and eats, when they're done I clean up.  
I sometimes wish I wouldn't have to make breakfast every morning, but everyone has chores they don't like. Some people have to put the garbage out and some people have to vacuum, I don't have to do that. That's the maid her thing.  
But I have gotten pretty good at making breakfast, so I didn't make any mistakes this morning. I hate making mistakes, burning food is the worst. Burns really hurt.

7:30 - making lunch  
I make lunch for Thor for at school. And for myself of course.  
But I don't eat as much as he does. I'm not allowed. Food is a reward for good behaviour.

Page 1  
__________________________________________________________________

7:45 - driving to school  
Normally Thor would allow me to drive to school with him. But Odin told him I broke his phone. I didn't. But no one believes me if I would say that. I don't know why, but it seems Odin is saying things to make Thor hate me. I don't know why he's trying, it is rather obvious I am not made to be cared for. Even Thor is not foolish enough to waste time on me.  
I quickly start walking to school.  
I got late, I tried running, but my ankles still hurt too much. I misstepped, and now the right one is swollen some more.

8:40 - first class  
The teacher didn't notice me being late. I merely snuk in during my maths college, and sat in my spot at the back. Sometimes I wonder if anyone would care if I were gone. But then I realise I already know the answer; they wouldn't even notice.

12:00 - lunch  
I always spend my breaks in the library. It is calm and peaceful, there aren't any people to bother. I slowly eat my lunch, it's an old cheese sandwich today. I made it for Thor yesterday, but he never ate it, instead eating the chicken I also added in his lunch.  
I try not to eat too fast, because it upsets my stomach.

12:30 - practical chemistry class  
I'm working together with Arielle, she isn't present often. And she isn't there today. So I do the tests myself. I glance around the class and see people with different results. Some seem to work out, others are failing. When I noticed the colour of the heated mixture was perfect, I cooled it. I failed the assignment.

14:15 - rapports  
Today is rapport day. The list of grades is being handed to us by our study coaches. I don't like rapport day. I hate it.  
My grades are very bad, and it makes me feel horrible just to look at the paper. But I don't have a choice.  
I notice I have a grade higher than normal, for maths. I quickly check with the teacher. But it is correct. I scored rather high at the last test, and now my grade has gone up.  
This makes me feel anxious to go home.

Page 2  
__________________________________________________________________

15:00 - homework  
I always make my homework at school. Then I have the time to do it properly. I hide it in my locker, and I don't always hand it in. Not when there is a chance on extra credit. I cannot afford to up my grades.

16:30 - going home  
I should have gone home sooner, but I wasn't finished with my homework yet. Thor is still angry at me, so I will have to walk home again.  
I saw him driving past, and my ankles hurt, so I waved. Maybe he wouldn't mind too badly to give me a ride as usual. But he drove past. Maybe he just hasn't seen me.  
Banner and Stark drove past as well, they pulled over and offered me a ride. I declined, father would be angry if he thought I was making friends.

17:09 - home  
I got nine minutes late. And so the yelling started. I never like that. I already know I'm useless and horrible, and it hurts just as much every time. I thought I would get used to it.  
Thor shows his grades, proudly. I don't know why he's proud, he's barely passing. And now I had to show my grades as well.  
Thor's laughing at how low they are. It makes me feel empty. I know how low they are, I don't have a choice.  
Odin is angry. Thor and mother think it is because of the low grades, but I know it's because I have one grade higher than Thor's.  
Mother hangs Thor's grades on the fridge as if he is a child. I am sent to my room without dinner. Mother briefly argues because I didn't get dinner last night either, but father promises to bring me something later tonight.

17:31 - dinner  
I can hear them eat and talk when I sit near the door at the bottom of the stairs. My door is locked, and the lights are out. So I'm writing this with a flashlight I have hidden here.  
Hearing them talk and laugh reminds me of how I am an intruder in an otherwise perfect family. A loving mother, a hard working father, a popular son, and a dog. Only I have taken the place of the dog.

Page 3  
__________________________________________________________________

19:14 - nothing  
They're watching television now. I've moved to the bed, I can't listen to them laugh and enjoy themselves any longer. Besides, Thor was just telling father about his friends taking an interest in me. That can't be good.

20:38 - silence  
Thor goes upstairs to his bedroom to play video games and talk to his wrestle friends. Mother goes to sleep early, she often gets up early for her work.  
Odin will be down here later, so I hide the flashlight and the essay in advance.

22:22 - Odin  
I can hear the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. The lights turn on and I'm blinded. The door is unlocked and Odin walks in.  
Without a word he drags me off the bed and he makes me take my shirt off. I don't need an explanation for this. I was nine minutes late, that equals to nine straps with the belt.  
It hurts. As usual. My skin breaks in a few spots, that's the worst, that will get infected most likely.  
My arms are grabbed and my rapport card is shoved in my hands. While I'm forced to look at the horribly low numbers before me, father pulls out a knife from his shaving blade, and cuts a few long but shallow lines along my wrists. It hurts so much. And I can't help a few whimpers and tears from escaping.  
I get slapped for that.  
Odin always cuts me as if I did it myself, he says a useless kid like me won't ever be believed. Everyone will think I only want attention.  
My arms drip blood on the cold floor, and so does my back. The card is taken from me again and signed as is expected.

Page 4  
__________________________________________________________________

23:12 - alone  
Odin left, and he took my blanket. The door is locked again, and the lights are out.  
It all hurts so much. The words spewed during the slight beating that followed the cuts spin around in my head. It's always the same. I should be grateful.  
Before he left he threw a hand of crumbs on the floor. My dinner. I am too hungry to care. So I ate from the floor like a dog.  
The family pet. He said.  
He's right.  
If he would find this essay, he would kill me. I'm certain. I should rewrite it like a normal day. From a normal person, not a freak like me.  
I'm cold. I still don't know why Banner bothered to bring me to Coulson. I don't know why Coulson is wasting time on me when he could be helping good students.  
I cannot show anyone this.  
The writing feels nice, like someone is listening. But no one can read this. I will burn these pages and never hand them in.

23:58 - the end  
I almost forgot, happy birthday to me. I'm glad Odin forgot his birthday present to me. Last year was horrible.  
I can't handle my shoulders dislocated again. It just hurts too much.  
This feels rather nice. But I feel so tired, and it all hurts so much. I'll go to sleep now. Maybe I will get a diary. To write.  
Maybe then I can pretend someone is listening.

Page 5  
__________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!!


	5. The assignment gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes to destroy his essay, but does he get the chance? Or will help be sent his way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter for you lovelies, hope you'll enjoy it!

_"Then that's settled, I know I said we should meet tomorrow, but how about you write your essay about tomorrow, and we will meet the day after. You can just drop by whenever you have time."_

Loki had the five sheets of paper clutched close. He was going to burn the last three, and hand in the first two. That way Coulson wouldn't find out about the beating. Or the cutting. Or the strapping. Or the words.

He was walking towards the library, in the hall there was a fireplace. But right before he got there, he ran into Clint. Quite literally.  
The two guys collapsed and Loki fell backwards. He closed his eyes and bit back a scream when he landed on the agitated welts staining his back. Clint helped him up while apologising and gathered the essay Loki had dropped. He read the heading and nodded. "The writing of an essay. It does help huh?" Clint asked but didn't make a move to give the papers back.

Loki was getting nervous, no one could read it. "Not really. There's nothing wrong." He said and tried to take the papers back. He grabbed miss though, Clint was faster and pulled them back.

"Really? So that's why you're arms are a battlefield? Bruce told us." Clint explains at Loki's shocked face. He looks through the papers, planning to simply look at the amount of tekst. "Wow, you surely wrote a lot..." His voice trailed off as be catched a few words. Before he knew it he was reading a few sentences. And they made him sick. This was horrible. And the kid was planning on keeping quiet.

Loki paled and started to shake slightly, Barton was reading it. No. Nobody was allowed to know how worthless he was. No.

Clint looked up in shock and took Loki's hand. "We're going to Coulson, right now. And you're going to give him the entire essay. And he is going to help you." The blond said as he lead Loki towards Coulson's office.

Loki only briefly struggled, but it hurt his aching body too much. And so he ended up following with his head hung.

Once in the office, Loki only tensed up further and Coulson looked worried. If only the student could figure out why, there was nothing to be worried about.  
Clint handed the papers to Phil, and Loki fought to keep those filthy tears inside. He succeeded, he hadn't cried in years.  
Now Coulson would find out, how horrible he was. Good for nothing but a punching bag. He would be accused of only wanting attention, while he actually wanted the opposite, to be left alone.

Phil read the essay carefully, feeling the blood drain from his face. This was so much worse than he thought, and he had sent the kid back there. But now came the most difficult part, collecting evidence. The papers were carefully put aside and Clint softly slipped out.  
Loki still looked terrified.

Any second now. Any second he could be called a liar and sent home. Father would be so angry... And Loki was already so tired. And his body hurt so much. He didn't know why he kept trying. He had nothing left to fight for. Nobody would miss him...  
Maybe that's why he never told anyone, maybe he did just want attention. Or maybe he just hoped Odin would cut too deep or hit too hard one day, doing what Loki was too afraid to do.  
But the accusing words never came.

"Loki, I want to believe every word on that paper. But I have to ask you to meet with someone else before I can help you. The school nurse, her name is miss Potts, she will give you a full physical rapport. We can use that to get you safe." Phil explained to the terrified looking teenager. "She will make sure whatever injuries you have are treated, and she might make a few pictures for documentation. Nothing will be shared without your permission. Would you do that?"

Loki thought about it for a moment, he didn't want anyone to see how misformed he was, how often he must have misbehaved. They wouldn't want to help him if they knew how often he was punished. But then again, they also couldn't help him if he didn't agree. And not taking the chance would mean guaranteed punishment. And that is why the boy nodded softly. "I will see her at her earliest convenience." He said softly.

Coulson nodded and got up. "That would be now, follow me." He wanted to get this done quickly. If it was up to him, Loki would never return to that house again.

They walked to a bright and clean office at the east wing, Loki still curled in on himself as much as possible.  
Coulson cleared his throat and the woman present turned around wearing a warm and pleasant smile. She was clothed in sharply pressed white garbs, making it easy to recognise her as nurse, and her strawberry blond hair was tied back in a tight bun. Something about her made Loki relax just the tiniest amount, she simply felt... Calm. Collected. It was impossible to imagine her losing her temper. In a strange way it reminded Loki a little of his mother.

There was one difference. One very big difference.  
This woman looked at the scared student with interest and a hint of worry. His mother never looked him in his eyes. He knew that she was well aware of what happened down in his room, but she just ignored him. He wasn't worth her attention. And this strange woman looked at him as if he was.

"Miss Potts, I have a student who needs a full physical exam. With documentation." Coulson said and shared a look with the  nurse who immediately understood what was implied. She held the door open to her examination room and smiled softly at Loki. "Come on in, we'll get this over with as soon as possible."

The nervous and terrified student looked up briefly to glance at Coulson before he nodded and kept his eyes firmly down once more. He walked inside and sat down on the examination table. A last nervous glance was sent Coulson's way as the door was closed and Pepper got started.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this :)  
> The whole fic might turn out a little longer than anticipated.  
> So I hope you like this, cause you'll be stuck with it a bit longer ;)


	6. Test results that save a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test results from Loki's examination come back...  
> Will Phil be able to help? Or is Loki left alone to fight his own battles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had a massive writer's block.  
> I'm afraid I may have one again now, but at least I have three chapters to post for you all. Which I will do during Christmas break.  
> Also, thank you all so much for your support, it truly means a lot. 
> 
> I've also created a tumblr page where I will post old fics, take requests, and give hints for new works. Go drop by! @awesomegoddessoffanfics

_He walked inside and sat down on the examination table._

_A last nervous glance was sent Coulson's way as the door was closed and Pepper got started._

 

Pepper Potts was a skilled nurse.

She had worked for the university for years now. And she had seen many things in her days.

The day Coulson dragged Barton along, she carefully cleaned his cuts, bound them up, and sent him back to Phil with a scribbled note.

Romanov practically did her own physical exam, leaving only half an hour later with a few pictures and a few notes on the back of them.

Banner left with a diet plan to gain some weight.

Stark had injuries he never bothered to check and left with a description for antibiotics.

Rogers for vitamin pills due to a lack of eating enough meat and vegetables.

 

But this... Loki Odinson. The worst case of abuse she had every seen or heard of. It was as if every single thing she ever encountered was applied to this single person. She could not imagine how anyone could have gone through that without going insane. The list she had made was seemingly endless.

First of all, there was the obvious malnutrition. The kid looked like a walking skeleton.

The normally calm and collected nurse couldn't contain a small shocked gasp when he took his many layers of shirts off. Besides the ribs poking out in a rather disturbing manner, his skin on itself was a battlefield of cuts and bruises. Old scars mingling with new injuries. Spots faded that showed this abuse must have been going on since he was a very young child.

After making some x-rays, it became obvious the boy had many untreated broken bones. It was a miracle he was still able to use his arms with all the injuries on and in them. And another gasp escaped her when she saw his ankles. They were big swollen and dark blue, obviously cracked and untreated. How the boy could walk despite the pain he must feel was a mystery.

The nurse came into action after neatly cataloguing every injury, and set to making Loki as comfortable as she could. She started with putting his ankles into tight supportive bandages, he wouldn't be allowed to walk for a few days, until the swelling went down far enough so she could make proper x-rays and see what the bone was like.

Then his arms, the shallow straight cuts were cleaned carefully and covered with soft clean bandages. "I have to ask." She said softly. "Did you do these yourself?" Pepper hated the fact she had to ask, but she needed to know. There was visible moisture gathering in Loki's eyes, but he didn't let a single tear go. Finally, there was a soft shake of his head.

"No. He did." The student whispered barely audible.

Pepper had no trouble believing him.

His back was next. The fresh welts could easily be cleaned, the older ones were already infected. His entire back was covered in a soothing ointment that would take the edge off the pain.

 

The boy left her office in a wheelchair with a folder of pictures and notes, and at least five bottles of medication. From antibiotics for his back, to painkillers for his ankles, to different vitamin pills. Until his blood work would be done, miss Potts had simply guessed what he would be missing, and given him the stuff that wouldn't harm anyone.

And so an exhausted looking Loki was rolled into Coulson's office by the nurse's assistant, Darcy.

Loki felt wrung out, empty.

They knew.

There were even pictures of how disgusting he was. Now everyone would see what a gross freak he was.

 

The cheerful assistant left at a nod of Coulson, and the councillor sat down in a chair opposite of the abused student. For a moment, he simply looked at Loki, taking in the hunched and scared demeanour. "Loki, I want to tell you what will happen now." Phil said softly and calmly, not wanting to scare the dark haired student even more.

Loki's eyes briefly flickered up to Coulson's face, showing the terror in them, before quickly looking down again.

"It's alright to be afraid." Phil continued. "But you no longer have to be afraid of him. With everything we have, you will never return to that house again."

Technically they could easily have Odin arrested, but that would mean that Loki had to give a testimony. And Phil wouldn't ask that of him yet. Healing first, everything else could wait.

"Are there any possessions there that-" Phil wanted to ask but he got interrupted by Loki.

"No please... I don't have anywhere else to go. Please let me talk to him. I can be good. I can! Please I will apologise. I will behave. I can be good. I promise. I didn't mean to be bad." Loki rambled in obvious panic. "Please allow me to go back. Please..." The student trailed off as he realised... There was nothing Phil could do if Odin said he didn't want Loki anymore.

Coulson was shocked by the quick changes in Loki's mood, they pointed to a depression that was naturally expected. Perhaps even PTSD... The student went from scared to panicked, to a sick form of calm.

"I'm sorry." Loki suddenly whispered. "I realise it is not of your concern, Sir. I should not have bothered you with my emotional outburst. I will find a way. I will s-stay at some f-friend's house until I've found something..." The student whispered softer and softer. He was officially kicked out. The threat spewed daily finally made true. He was homeless. He wouldn't be able to afford his school, nor get a loan. Odin would take care of that.

Loki knew he couldn't get a job. He had tried that multiple times. Odin always found out. And always made sure he both didn't get the job, and was thoroughly punished.

Phil's calm voice poked through Loki's dark inner monologue. "Loki..? Loki. You are not kicked out." Phil said softly, causing Loki to be confused. "You don't have to go back. We will find you a place to live, we will arrange your college bills. I want you to take some tests, make them as good as you can. Because I believe you can easily get an academic scholarship." Coulson quickly reassured the scared kid.

Loki's first instinct was one of terror, again. He couldn't get an academic scholarship! Odin would break him if he somehow seemed better than Thor! But then it slowly dawned upon the young man that, if he lived somewhere else, Odin could no longer harm him.

He still felt scared though. "I... I can't..." He whispered shocked, scared, terrified. "Where would I live?"

Coulson smiled a little as he listened to the question. There were many things he couldn't answer, but that he could do.

"Somewhere safe."

 

-:•:-

 

It turned out that "somewhere safe" was Coulson's own home. It would only be temporary. Until they found him another place to stay.

But for now, he would have a roof above his head. Loki was still in the wheelchair, not being allowed to walk until the swelling of his ankles went away. And the only things he had were the supplies in his schoolbag and locker.

As Phil finished explaining the situation to Loki, the student frowned slightly. Aside from the obvious concerns about never being able to pay back his debt to Coulson, Loki was worried about something else.

"W-What about T-Thor? He'll... He'll tell O-Odin. He'll... Be so angry." And again, the terror was obvious in the student his eyes.

And Phil's heart ached. Had there been anything else in this boy's life but fear and pain? Coulson would change that. He would. "How about this." The counsellor started after thinking for a moment. "We let Thor come here, we will make sure he cannot harm you, and we explain the situation. If he wants to leave his home, we can help him. And else we can make sure he will never harms you. He will be removed from this institution if needed."

Loki stayed silent for a long time, and just as Phil wanted to open his mouth to say something else, he spoke up. "Okay. Yes... Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)  
> Leave a comment :*


	7. Thor finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is told of what truly happened in that basement. How will he respond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it wouldn't take as long go update this time ;)
> 
> Also, I finished writing it, so as you can see the amount of chapters is now known. Three more after this one! :D

_"How about this." The counsellor started after thinking for a moment. "We let Thor come here, we will make sure he cannot harm you, and we explain the situation."_

 

Loki had to give it to Coulson, he was quick with setting plans to motion.

Just an hour after asking if explaining things to Thor would be alright, some new people were present in the office. Loki was still seated in his wheelchair and now positioned besides Phil's desk, said man sitting on his spot behind the heavy wooden piece of furniture.

On the other side of the room, at Coulson's right, was the principal. It was a man that terrified Loki at the same time as making him feel safe. The dark skinned, in leather clad, serious looking male, kept his one eye firmly set on the door. Nicolas Fury was a force to be reconned with.

Loki had only met the man twice. Once at his first day at school, where Fury had welcomed him personally as son of the great Odin Borson. The second time was after the first exam week, when he had a firm talk with Loki about his grades. He offered tutoring, which Loki declined.

 

The student had been nervous about the principal being here, convinced that Fury would never believe anything. It was quite the opposite actually. Nick had only read the essay, looked at the report from Pepper, and nodded.

He had been silent ever since.

The three males present were all silently waiting for the door to open. The two older men were focussed and looking thoughtful. Loki looked terrified as usual.

There was a brief knock on the door before it opened, a woman entered first. Loki recognised her as the head of security, miss Hill. After the stern looking woman, a confused looking blond entered.

Maria Hill closed the door behind them and stood beside Loki, she would make sure nothing happened to him.

Thor looked completely lost, looking at Loki in confusion. Phil didn't miss the flash of annoyance in those blue eyes. "Do you know why you're here?" The councillor asked curiously.

Thor just huffed. "Probably because Loki did something again. Why is he in a wheelchair? Did he get in a fight?" The sneer that layered the words shocked everyone present, everyone except Loki.

The dark haired student had quickly looked down when Thor entered, his thin arms wrapped around his chest as he tried to appear as small as possible in the wheelchair. Loki wasn't surprised by the conclusion Thor had formed, at all. After all, that would be logical. As Loki stayed silent and Fury glared at Thor, Phil spoke up. "No, Loki did not get into a fight. He is in a wheelchair because his ankles are injured, and he most definitely did nothing wrong. Now sit down mister Borson, there is a lot that needs to be discussed..."

And that's when it started. Thor had sat down, and Coulson started talking. First he had to figure out if Thor knew anything about the abuse going on. The genuine shock and surprise suggested that was a no.

Secondly, he had to make Thor believe them. This proved a lot more difficult than anticipated.

The broad shouldered student refused to belief anything but praise about his father. He even went as far as to accuse Loki of lying and cheating only to get attention. No matter how many statements they told him about, or proof they showed him, Thor kept his own stubborn opinion: Loki had done it all to himself just to get attention.

"That's what happens, with adopted kids, they know their own parents didn't want them, and their adopted parents have a child of their own, so they try anything to get attention." Thor said to a tear faced Loki and a shocked set of adults. "Loki... Stop this madness and come home. What would father say-"

Loki actually whimpered this time, curling up tightly and shaking in terror. He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to face Odin. He wouldn't survive. Or worse, he would survive only to be tormented another day.

 

 

Phil nodded firmly and Hill stepped forward to lead Thor out of the room. After a lot of commotion, they were gone. Fury followed them after looking at Loki for a second, his eyes hardening in anger of all who hurt this boy.

Once back to just the two of them, Phil kneeled before Loki's wheelchair and gently rubbed a hand along his shoulders. "Loki, it's alright, you're safe. No one will hurt you. Nick and Maria will try to talk some sense into Thor, but he won't get close to you. You're safe Loki. Safe." Phil repeated over and over again until slowly the silent tears stopped, and Loki relaxed enough to sit up a little.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly, wiping the tears away and fumbling with his threadbare shirt.

Coulson made a mental note to get the kid some new clothes, that actually fitted and were warm and soft. "No need to apologise Loki." He whispered thoughtfully. There was a lot that needed done.

His other students wanted to meet Loki to voice their encouragement and support, they had to get Loki settled in his home so he has a place to be safe. And, they had to work on the Thor problem. Odin would become a very big issue, Phil was certain, but if Natasha found out what happened... The horrible man might end up losing some parts.

Quite tempting...

But all of that could wait. First of all, Loki needed a safe place. Somewhere he could relax and rest, heal his physical wounds. Phil smiled softly at Loki. "How about we get you to my house. Get you settled, someone will get your stuff from your old house. We can make it home a little." He spoke softly and calmly, keeping his voice steady as to not to scare the student even further.

"H-home?" Loki whispered shocked. Home. It was a word without feeling, he didn't know what a home was. He had always wanted to know though. "I... It's really not necessary." He whispered instead. He didn't want to be a burden after all. This man had offered him so much help, he couldn't ask for more. "I can go to..." But where could he go to? Nowhere. He didn't have any other options. Loki was so scared to agree, he wanted to, gods he wanted to. But he was stuck in a wheelchair, useless. How would he earn his keep?

"It is necessary, you deserve a safe place. A home. Come on, it has been a long day. We can both use some rest." Phil said calmly as he got up, grabbed his bag, and pushed Loki out of the office.

There was no one there, barely anyone there as they walked through the school. Loki in his wheelchair feeling useless. Feeling like a bother. But afraid to deny the offer of a home. Just when the exit came into view, and Loki relaxed a little because they got out without running into anyone, two people came walking around the corner.

Loki tensed, but Phil smiled. "Tony, Bruce, how are you two?"

Tony just grinned like the world didn't matter. "High and dandy suit-man. We still on for tomorrow?" The hyper engineer asked while Bruce rolled his eyes amused.

Phil smiled fondly. Friday afternoon had become the weekly moment for his students to drop by for what was suppose to be group therapy. Everyone of the weird little group would drop by when they wanted, a place to laugh and have fun. If they weren't at Phil's, they mostly hang at Tony's place, since his parents were never there anyway. Hell, Bruce practically lived there, and Steve was there whenever he didn't have to help his mom. And Howard Stark had never even met Tony's friends yet.

"Of course we are." Coulson answered the young adult with a small smile. It would be good for Loki anyway, to be around people who understood. People who wouldn't judge or harm him.

Said student was keeping his eyes down, his hair hiding his face, and his fingers fumbling with his sleeve. Clearly uncomfortable.

And so Phil quickly said goodbye to Bruce and Tony, promised to get some beers for the next day, and pushed Loki out of the school and towards his car.

Coulson didn't say anything, but parked the wheelchair next to his car. While he fumbled around for his keys, he saw Loki standing up on shaking legs. The student almost fell down when his right ankle twisted again, luckily Phil catched him. "Hey hey hey, you heard miss Potts, you're not allowed to walk yet." The councillor said a little confused, why was Loki trying to stand up already?

"I'm sorry." The student whispered once seated back in his wheelchair. This time while Phil grabbed his keys from his pocket, Loki wrung his hands nervously. And when Phil unlocked the doors to his precious Lola, there was a soft voice speaking up.

"Sir? I mean, mister Coulson, c-could I... Maybe... B-borrow the wheelchair? I ca-can't..." He could roll the wheelchair towards Coulson's home. If he could find it. Hopefully it wouldn't be too far. He was just so tired.

Phil looked thoroughly confused. "Of course you can, I'll pop it in the trunk in a second. Let me just help you out first." And as Coulson moved forward to help Loki out of the chair, the raven haired boy looked confused this time.

"I... I'm allowed in the car? But... There are o-only t-two seats." That would mean he would sit next to Phil... He was supposed to sit in the back. On an old towel or a newspaper, and that was if he was allowed in the car.

Most of the time he had to walk. Which is why Odin often aimed for his legs.

"Yes, two seats. And two people. A perfect fit." Phil said before helping Loki in without any further argument. Loki didn't dare. Coulson would find out about how horrible he was soon enough, and until then the student would take whatever kindness he could get.

Including sitting in the front seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of Thor's response!  
> The next chapter will be up within a few days :)


	8. The meaning of home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's house, will things change for Loki? Or will it get worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still looking for a bèta reader, leave a message if you are interested!!

_Coulson would find out about how horrible he was soon enough, and until then the student would take whatever kindness he could get. Including sitting in the front seat._

It didn't take long to arrive at Phil's house. A simple but nice looking home. Complete with white picket fence and a red mailbox.  
It almost seemed to be pulled from an old movie, so perfect. Loki could barely believe it as they pulled in the driveway.  
Coulson parked carefully inside his garage and told Loki to stay put while he grabbed the wheelchair.  
Loki didn't really understand why Phil was acting the way he was. Didn't he realise what a waste of space Loki was?

But the councillor simply grabbed the wheelchair from the trunk and unfolded it. Opened the door for Loki, and carefully helped him move. Coulson pushed the chair inside the house and smiled softly at the feeling of coming home.  
It was rather early on in the day, and normally Phil wouldn't be home for many hours. But today, tomorrow, and probably the whole weekend, would be focussed on making Loki feel a little safer.

"This is the livingroom, the kitchen and diningroom are that way. I'm afraid I don't have an elevator so I will have to help you up and down the stairs until you're allowed to walk again." Coulson said calmly as he pointed to the right doors and pushed Loki in a clear spot in the livingroom.  
"Until we can have your stuff picked up, you'll need some basics. I'm going to get some groceries for the weekend, make yourself at home. You can watch a movie or whatever you want. I'll be back before dinner." Phil explained calmly as he already made a mental list from what they would need.

Loki just nodded, keeping quiet as he listened to the older man speak. It was confusing not to know what was expected of him, but at least he would not have to sleep on the streets for now.

Phil accepted Loki's silence and quickly wrote down his number. After assuring Loki knew where the phone was, and telling him to call when anything happened, Coulson left.

The dark haired student took a moment to simply sit and rest his aching muscles. He remembered miss Potts telling him to take his painkillers regularly, but she had only given him a dozen or so. If he took them now, while the pain was still manageable, he would no longer have any by the time he would really need them.  
And so he just sat and allowed his body to rest for a moment, keeping an eye on the clock.  
Mister Coulson had said he would be back before dinner. And so Loki would have to make sure dinner was ready by then. After all, Coulson could easily kick him out.

The young man rolled his wheelchair towards the kitchen and carefully looked around for something that could be made. There wasn't much food around. But Loki had always been good at improvising.  
He grabbed some jars and pasta and set to cooking a nice pasta salad. It was the best he could do with the things he found in the fridge, and he could only hope it was good enough.

He had to drag himself up from the chair to grab a pot, biting his lip to silence a pained whimper, but otherwise everything went rather well. The small burn on his palm from the hot water hitting his skin while draining the pasta was barely anything.

It took him longer than he had wanted, but finally there was a pasta finished in the fridge, ready to be eaten. Loki hoped Coulson wouldn't be too hungry since there hadn't been much food. And the student just knew there wouldn't be a lot of leftovers. Which meant not a lot to eat for him.  
There was a small voice in the back of his mind nagging that Coulson was different, that he would just get food. He quickly pushed the spark of pathetic hope away.

Loki set the table, his ankles were throbbing by the time he had gotten a glass and plate from the cabinets, and rolled back to the livingroom.  
There was still time left, but Loki did not know what his other chores would be yet. He also couldn't hide in his room, since he did not know which room he would be staying in. And so he put the TV on softly and watched some scientific documentary about plasma. It was rather interesting.

In the mean time...

Coulson arrived at the mall quickly and went straight to the nearest clothing store. It wasn't anything fancy, they just sold basics, exactly what Phil needed. He roughly guessed Loki's size and bought a few pair of pants, some shirts, underwear, and socks.  
A trip to the shop next door gave him toothpaste, a toothbrush, and some soap. He had the rest spare at home.  
With that safely tucked away in the back of his car, Phil went to get some real groceries.

It took the older man a bit longer than he wanted, he hadn't wanted to keep Loki alone for too long, but eventually he had bags with bread and meat and vegetables and everything else they would need throughout the weekend. Especially with the guys coming over tomorrow. They ate in bulk.  
He looked down at his watch and decided to get some take out, too tired to cook once he would get back home.  
With his car stocked and the delicious scent of fresh Indian food filling the small space, Phil quickly drove home.

Loki was completely wrapped up in the documentary. He had always loved learning and studying. Even though it was immensely frustrating having to hide his knowledge.  
When he heard the door open and Coulson entering, he paled and immediately turned off the TV. Dammit. He hadn't been paying attention. He should have been helping unloading the car!  
The student rolled his chair quickly to the kitchen and grabbed the pasta from the fridge, setting it on the table and rolling out of the way. His hands were nervously twitching in his lap. The What-if's buzzing around his mind. Loki closed his eyes and hoped. Hoped that Phil would like the food. Hoped that he wouldn't be thrown out yet. Hoped that for once he could rest without fear of Odin walking in.

Surprisingly light footsteps announced Phil walking in with his bags of groceries and Loki tensed just a bit more when they froze in the door opening.

"Loki? Did you make me dinner?" Coulson asked gently and carefully, he had a gut feeling as to why. But he very much hoped to be wrong.

The dark haired student nodded and wished he could disappear on the spot. "Yes Sir."

Phil knew he had to be very careful with what he said now, he didn't want to scare Loki off after all. "Loki, there is something I should have told you before, but unless I directly ask you to do something, you do not have to cook or clean. Or do any chores for that matter. I should have said so before leaving, and I apologise for the misunderstanding." Coulson spoke calm but clear, watching the fear morph into shame and change into confusion on the student's face.

Phil was sorry? No one ever apologised to Loki... That was... Strange. Why would he do that? Even if Coulson had made a mistake, he was the head of the house.  
Loki kept very silent as he didn't understand what was expected of him now.

Coulson smiled softly and put the bags of Indian food on the dinner table. "How about I put the pasta salad you made in the fridge, and we'll eat that for lunch tomorrow with some bread. It's not really enough to feed us both for dinner but it looks delicious."  
Phil didn't lie, it did look good, the kid was a good cook. The reason why was rather bitter though.  
But just as the councillor finished his suggestion, Loki already grabbed some foil, covered the salad, and put it away. He wasn't as awkward and clumsy with his wheelchair as Phil thought he would be.  
The older man cleared his throat and thanked Loki, creating surprise on his expression once more. He began unloading the food, he had basically ordered a little bit of everything, but his head shot up when he catched a soft whisper.  
Loki had gotten to his feet to grab another plate, and didn't quite manage to silence the pained noise.

Shocked, Phil quickly took the plate from the young adult's hand and made him sit down again. "No, Loki, don't do that. You'll get injured. You have to rest your ankles, doctor's order." Coulson said a little sternly and watched Loki twirl his fingers nervously.  
The older man sighed softly and put the plate on the table before calmly loading both plates with food. "Let's eat in the livingroom."  
It wasn't something Phil preferred when he had guests, but the wheelchair was too low to eat by the dining table.

Loki pushed himself towards the livingroom and looked in awe at the plate he gotten. It was loaded with food. Even more food than Loki would get when there were guests over which forced Odin to feed Loki. This was incredible.

The student couldn't quite finish it all, his body wasn't used to it. But when he didn't get punished for wasting food, when Phil just put everything in the fridge and smiled, Loki decided that perhaps Coulson truly was different. It gave him a spark of hope that maybe not everyone was like Odin.

Maybe... Maybe this could work out.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! :)


	9. Loki's good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday evening the crew comes over, how will Loki react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to post, so here is an extra long chapter  
> Just the epilogue after this and then it's over

Loki couldn't believe how his life had changed so quickly.

Just two days ago he was being beaten with a belt, or kicked down some stairs just to break bones.

And now...

It was Friday evening and Phil's students were currently visiting.  
Loki had been terribly nervous, what if he screwed up? What if they were like Thor and didn't believe a word he said?

It wasn't like that at all.

The day already began strange. Phil had helped Loki up the stairs the previous night, made him take his meds, and showed him a small but comfortable guestroom with a small bathroom attached to it that held a shower and a sink. There was just a bed with soft light blue sheets, a dresser, a nightstand, a mirror, some landscape painting, and... A window. A big widow that could open, with nice green curtains.  
Loki had been in awe. It was more than he could ever imagined sleeping in. He was already happy with a sheet to cover him.  
The dark haired youngster trailed his shaking fingers along the soft sheets and swallowed thickly. He barely managed an audible thank you, but Phil understood and wished him goodnight.

Over all, it was a good night. The bed was soft and didn't agitate his injuries as much, the sheets and new pyjamas kept him nice and warm, and the curtains left the room nice and dark...  
Loki woke up in sweat half way through the night, a nightmare fresh in his mind. Still half asleep the student had briefly thought himself still in that basement and curled up in fear.  
It wasn't until a few minutes later that he remembered where he was.  
With shaking hands he parted the curtains slightly, it filled the room with the soft light of the moon, and from where he lay on the bed he could look at the stars.  
The rest of the night passed without a single flaw.

That morning Loki had woken with the soft sun shining on his face, and he woke better rested that he could ever remember being. He stretched out with a soft whimper, his injuries throbbing lightly.  
The student sat up and saw the time on the clock. It was only six in the morning. Normally Loki would get up to make breakfast around this time. But... Coulson's words echoed in his mind. Perhaps he did not have to make food.  
Phil had told him he did not have to do any chores until specifically ordered to do so. The embarrassment of making a meal for no reason was still fresh in his mind.  
Eventually Loki decided to stay in his room and set to get dressed. Coulson had left all his new clothes on top of the dresser. And so the student only had to reach over to grab a soft shirt and a pair of jeans before limping into the bathroom and grabbing a quick shower.  
Dressed in cleaner and nicer clothes than he had ever worn and his ankles throbbing, Loki grabbed some books out of his tattered schoolbag and decided to make some homework he wouldn't hand in. Science was his favourite, together with physics. Those were the hardest to fail because he loved studying it.  
Time flew by as he wrote equations and solved the extra content with ease. His notebook was almost full. He would have to ask Thor to- oh... Yes...  
Thor who by now would have told Odin about everything. Thor who would never support him anymore.

Loki's thoughts were broken by a soft knock on the door. "Loki? Breakfast is almost ready. Are you awake?" Phil asked gently through a closed door.

Clearing his throat that clogged up due to the emotion filling him, Loki quickly answered. "Yes sir, awake and ready." No one had ever cared about his privacy. And it would have been Coulson's right to walk in, it was his house after all. Loki felt a bit silly for being so happy with just a hint of kindness.

"May I come in?"

"Of course Sir." The student quickly pushed his notebooks back in his bag and sat up perfectly straight despite the welts on his back aching.

The door opened slowly to show a down dressed Phil. Instead of his usual suit he just wore a soft looking sweater and jeans. The man smiled softly and wished Loki a good morning before walking in carrying a plastic stool. A small frown appeared on his face as he took in Loki's wet hair. "You already showered?" He asked both worried and confused.

Loki simply nodded as he did not understand Coulson's response. Was he not allowed to shower?

"I brought you a stool so you did not have to stand and wouldn't need my help. Did you walk to the shower?"

Ah. That explained the confusion. "It is not too bad. I walked to school yesterday. I am able to walk to the shower."

Phil pulled a face that suggested he was not exactly pleased with either thought and silently put the stool in the shower. "Please try to walk as little as possible? You need rest to heal." Coulson said softly as he helped Loki up and out.

The student nodded softly, having to learn about his own self worth.

Once downstairs and in the wheelchair things seemed to settle down. The two had breakfast together and sat down to watch a few movies while Phil did some paperwork and made some calls. Someone had to go pick up Loki's stuff from that house and make pictures of the living conditions. Luckily Hill had a connection at the nearby police unit. Sitwell would take care of it. With enough evidence to sue, Loki could be safe.

Loki asked for his notebook just after lunch, he wanted to finish what he had started that morning, but forgot to bring it downstairs.  
He almost got a panic attack at the thought of someone knowing that he was working. That he was smart.  
It took Phil a lot of patience and a calming voice to remind Loki that no one here would judge him for his intelligence. He was safe. He wouldn't be punished for showing his brain.

They briefly discussed taking the test for an academic scholarship, but both decided that Loki couldn't handle that just yet. Showing his true mind in public would become a challenge.

The afternoon passed in peace. Loki adjusted to not expecting a hit at any second, while Phil adjusted to another person living in his house. It was easier for the latter than it was for the former.

That evening the others had arrived.  
Clint and Natasha were first to arrive, always early for whatever invitation. Of course they had heard about Loki already, they knew everything that was going on in that school.  
Both simply smiled at Loki and didn't pressure him for anything more.  
Bruce arrived a minute later, his glasses askew and a bag filled with books slung over his shoulder. "Tony and Steve are on their way." He mumbled softly before sitting down near Loki's wheelchair and pulling some books out. "I thought you might like something interesting to read. I didn't know what you liked, so I just got some of everything." The shy genius muttered while Loki stared in awe. No one had ever done anything like that for him.

The black haired student silently accepted the books and tried to whisper a soft thank you, only to be waved away by Bruce's soft smile and assurance that no thanks were necessary.

Another knock on the door had Loki flinching and then blushing at his response. He truly was pathetic. But when none commented and Bruce simply pet his knee with an understanding grimace, Loki relaxed a little.

Stark and Rogers entered arguing lightly about arriving on time. It had appeared Tony had insisted on finishing work while Steve wished to be on time.

The chatter continued until everyone was seated at the dining table. Loki rolled in and bit his bottom lip. Would he be allowed to sit with them? After all, this was their safe place to hang out. Should he really be here uninvited and unwanted? He could go without dinner, he had had two meals today. He would be fine.

Just as Loki turned his wheelchair around and wanted to roll out of the kitchen, Phil walked in with boxes of pizza piled together.  
"I got it Loki, thanks." Coulson said with a smile, assuming Loki came to help him.

The student was easily helped into a chair, Phil made him take his meds again, and everyone dug in.

Loki ate slowly, his eyes focusing on every abrupt movement. The food was disappearing quickly, mostly due to Steve and Clint who both burnt a lot of calories daily.  
But Loki didn't comment as he simply nibbled on his one slice, he would never ask for more food. Just the thought of it made his cheek sting with phantom pain.  
When his stomach grumbled in protest of only getting a few bites, Loki blushed and hoped no one had heard. There was no such luck.  
Natasha glared at Clint when he wanted to grab the last few slices and spoke up. "Loki only had one slice. So before you shove your face full, you might want to let him have a chance for dinner first." The redhead said coldly before sliding the last pizza to Loki with a small smile.  
Clint looked ashamed while Phil shook himself for not realising. Coulson nodded gratefully to Natasha, who simply nodded back. They all had a rough past, least they could do was look out for each other.

Sadly, Loki didn't know that yet. "Oh... No, he can h-have it. I'm f-fine." The dark haired student stuttered before biting his bottom lip and pushing the pizza back with a shaking hand. He didn't want Clint to hate him. Who knew what the archer would do to him for stealing his food? He'd rather not find out...

Barton suddenly wasn't that hungry anymore. The sight of the student looking absolutely terrified to accept the food made his stomach churn and his throat clog up.  
So skinny, obviously hungry, what happened to the kid to make him so scared of accepting food?  
"Nah, I'm good. It's yours. We're all full." Clint said casually as he leaned back in his chair and rested a hand on his full stomach.  
The others nodded and Phil rested a soft hand on Loki's shoulder.  
"Go ahead Loki, you should eat. And this is yours." Coulson said softly.

Once convinced no one would miss the food, Loki ate. Quickly. The leftover pizza was gone within a few minutes. As if afraid they would change their minds, Loki had eaten as fast as be could.

Bruce his hands were shaking a little, Steve wrapped an arm around his shoulders as Tony tried not to leave to go kill Odin himself.

The AFA shared a look and made a silent promise. They would help their schoolmate. Help him heal, no matter how long it took. He was one of them after all. 

The remaining evening was spent on the couch with a movie.  
Again, Loki attempted to leave, not expecting to be welcome. And again, Phil smiled and ushered him back in. "They're watching Cinderella. It's a  classic story, nice and sweet ending." The councillor explained before excusing himself and leaving the young adults to it. He trusted them to take care of each other.

Loki didn't quite understand the movie at first. A girl in a happy family, she reminded him of Thor a bit. Naïve and focused on having courage. The student almost huffed, being kind got you no where in the world.

Then the parents both passed away, and the girl started to resemble him more. She did the chores, cooked the meals, did all the work. But she did it voluntarily. She was not punished for disobeying, not beaten for being less than perfect. She did it because she was kind.  
And Loki didn't understand. Was this what was suppose to happen? Would he have avoided punishment if he had been kinder? It was a classic, Phil had said, apparently it was normal for children without parents to do all the work.  
Only Loki had to be so horrible that he had required punishment.

How could anyone ever say it wasn't his fault when it so obviously was? If he had only been better...

Loki's hands were tightened on the armrests of the wheelchair, his face was a cold mask as he fought to hide his emotions.  
Steve noticed first and poked an elbow in Tony's side to make him see. The two shared a glance and Steve quickly sat down on the couch beside Loki.

"Loki...? Loki, what's wrong? We can watch another movie. But I promise you, everything will be alright." The captain of the football team whispered softly.  
It worked a bit, Loki snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Steve with confusion. "It isn't... Normal?" He asked softly, scared.  
Clint made an intensely sad noise and curled up against Natasha, while Bruce was shaking again. Tony comforted Bruce this time while Steve shook his head intently.  
"No. It is not normal to have to do all the work. Everyone has chores, some more than others, but making one person do everything is wrong."

Loki accepted a comforting hug briefly before starting to shake, Steve pulled back again and smiled sadly. The smile held a promise. They would get there. They wouldn't leave.

The movie ended, Cinderella got her happy ending.

A spark of hope had set in Loki's chest and refused to leave. Perhaps his story could be similar to that of Cinderella.  
Perhaps there was a chance...

Of a happy ending.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :)  
> Also, let me know if you want Loki to end up with Bruce or not :*


	10. Epilogue: two years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki receives his degree and looks back on all that changed in the last few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I can't believe it. It was amazing to write and a lot of fun.  
> Thank you all so much for all your amazing comments and love and tears :*
> 
> For everyone who followed this chapter by chapter, I added edits to the chapters so scroll by and take a look, they're pretty awesome ;)

Loki could hardly believe it, he stared down at the paper in his hands with tears in his bright green eyes. 

He made it. 

Within record time he had gotten his first PGD, in Scientific Engineering. He looked up and smiled brightly at his friends in the audience. 

Clint was cheering loudly, an arm wrapped around a smiling and clapping Natasha. 

Stark was grinning like an idiot and joking against Steve that now Loki was officially a nerd. 

Loki couldn't help but chuckle. 

Bruce was standing just a few students further on the line of graduates. He had finished his medical degree that year as well. But the green eyes lingered longest at the elder man in the suit. 

Coulson stood there and clapped. He didn't care that people stared. He was proud of the young adult he had taken in two years ago. Loki took a moment to look back at those very eventful years. 

Sitwell had delivered and simply walked into the Borson home to find Loki's room still untouched. Pictures were taken of the dark and cold basement. Enough blood was found on the floor and bed to paint a gore picture. Combined with a bloody belt and knife, both with Odin's fingerprints, it was already enough for an arrest. The medical rapport Pepper had set up was merely a bonus.

Odin Borson, the most powerful man in town, was locked away for abuse and neglect. 

Since Frigga was aware of what was happening to some extent, she was charged with neglect as well, getting a few years in prison combined with quite a longer period of mandatory therapy. 

Thor was found unaware of everything and had not gotten charged. He moved away to a small town with a small school where he continued his business degree. It took him a long period of time and therapy to be able to face the truth. 

Only a year after the lawsuit he had first contacted Loki with the wish to apologise. It took another half year for Loki to agree without fear of going in a panic attack at just the sight of his once brother. 

They were on very shaky ground at the moment. Both still had trouble accepting the past. And there were often times where Loki simply refused to contact Thor in any way. They mostly ended by Phil convincing him to call.

Even now, after two years of intense therapy and help from his friends, Loki still had enough triggers to go around. Weeks went by in which he refused to believe he was wanted. Days in which he was still convinced he would be beaten if he made a mistake. The need to earn his keep was set so deeply in his mind that his shrink simply set to changing it a bit instead of removing it.

The student had gotten a job as soon as he could bare to do so. His classes were paid by the scholarship he had gotten with just three panic attacks, but he insisted on paying Phil rent. Phil accepted only because the shrink thought it was a good idea. After all, other students also paid rent for a room. 

The lawsuit against the Odinsons did leave Loki with a small fortune, he could live like a prince the rest of his life. One small problem being that he hated the money. Until this day he had only used it to anonymously pay Steve's mother's bills.

The woman prayed her thanks to the secret donations and for some reason always baked something for Loki whenever she had the time. 

Basically, after two long years, Loki was still a mess. He had panic attacks and flashbacks and nightmares and complete weeks of Bad Days. 

But he was getting better. 

With each passing month the Bad Days became rarer. 

He had friends. He had built his own family. There were people who cared. People who invited him for dinner or dropped by unannounced with bags of Chinese food. Stark dragged him and Bruce into his workshop often enough for insane projects. As a distraction or just amusement, it always left Loki pleasantly exhausted with another patent to his name. Steve took care of their weird group, gave a listening ear or a comforting embrace. Loki got along really well with Natasha, which scared the hell out of Clint. And he always had Phil's kind smile and support to come home to. 

On top of that all, there was Bruce. 

Amazing fantastic kind caring Bruce, who took Loki under his wing and was there for every panic attack with a new book or story Tony had told him.  

They were both damaged, but not broken no matter how badly the world had tried. They came out alive and kicking. It would probably be years before Loki could have any normal relationship, but until that day, Bruce would be by his side. 

One day in the future he would wake up curled around the shorter scientist and wonder how this perfect life came to be. 

A bright future was waiting for him. But first he would study some more. Learn some more. Grow and heal some more. 

He didn't quite know where his choices would bring him yet. But, as he stood there with a proud smile with his degree in hand, he realised, life wasn't so bad after all. 

There were good and bad moments. 

And for the first time since he was born, the good moments were winning from the bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end? 
> 
> Let me know if you liked the edits and want me to do that again in the future!
> 
> I might write some one-shots in this universe to requests.  
> Bruce and Loki's first date?  
> Loki's first birthday after getting out of there?  
> Natasha visiting Odin?  
> Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> comments help me write faster ;)


End file.
